With tobacco on the line things can result in irritation or pleasure
by 18-Midori-37
Summary: Hijikata needs a smoke, and Gin-san ends up being the one who has what he needs...


Title: With tobacco on the line things can result in irritation or pleasure

Paring: GinHiji/HijiGin, whatever floats your boat~

Rating: T...I guess

Word Count: 1,520

Warnings/Notes: Wrote this late in the early mornin', been dying to write a fic for a while, so take this with a grain of salt so to speak as it's my first in a while and yeah...If you dare to read you already have my heartfelt thanks. I love writin' fics, givin' back to the fandom, and hopefully makin' people smile as a result. ^^

Disclaimer: Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki.

Summary: Hijikata needs a smoke, and Gin-san ends up being the one who has what he needs.

The demon vice-commander sat cross-legged with his hands on his knees as he glared at the paperwork on his desk. Hijikata was irritated enough as it was because he had to deal with this mountain of words. The icing on the cake however, was that he had to go about tackling the mountain without the help of his trusted assistant.

_'I need tobacco...'_ Hijikata mentally groaned.

Hijikata had just gotten back from patrol, rather _Sougo's_ patrol, which he had to fill in for had the sadist not disappeared to who-knows-where. It was during that time however that Hijikata seemed to have dropped his pack of cigarettes, and it was just now, when he needed a smoke the most, that he came to realize this.

_'Just my luck...' _he thought grumpily.

He would have just ordered Yamazaki to go get him some, but the spy was out on a mission, and he couldn't seem to catch any of his men to go fetch him some either. With the paperwork looming over him, going himself was out of the question.

Seeing no other option but to go at it without tobacco in his system, Hijikata began to work. Managing to still fill out one form to the next at a fairly steady pace without a smoke was taking some effort, but this wouldn't be the first time he had to endure without tobacco, he could do this.

Hijikata couldn't help the sigh of relief when he heard a knock on the door frame leading to the garden. He thought it was a subordinate at last who he could send on his tobacco errand and thus gladly granted them entrance. He was caught by surprise however, when Gintoki entered instead.

"Yo, Oogushi-kun~" the natural-perm greeted with a tell-tale smirk on his face, shutting the sliding door behind himself.

"Yorozuya..."

Gintoki was certainly not someone Hijikata was expecting to enter the room, and the vice-commander was temporarily caught off guard, his eyes locking with Gintoki's of their own accord.

It seemed his lack of tobacco was not only trying his concentration on work, but his composure when it came to this man in particular as well, and wasn't that just peachy?

Hesitantly, Hijikata has been letting Gintoki into his life more frequently, and from just that alone his composure has been tested. In those instances however, he wasn't lacking in tobacco, and he certainly wasn't lacking when he and Gintoki first...

Giving himself a mental shake after realizing where his thoughts where starting to head, Hijikata put his previous glare back in place as he regarded Gintoki who leaned against the door frame.

"What do you want?" Hijikata questioned as he turned back to the paperwork on his desk. "And make it quick, I'm extremely busy and not in the mood to deal with your nonsense."

Part of that was certainly true, but more so it was just an attempt to regain his composure and hide how his own thoughts and Gintoki's presence were triggering the fluttering in his stomach.

"Ooh, so cold as usual Oogushi-kun," Gintoki replied as he made his way over to Hijikata's desk. "And I came all this way just to give you something too~"

That certainly caught Hijikata's interest, and he glanced up at Gintoki from where he sat. The vice-commander has learned better though, and decided to not take the bait for what it was since he just _knew_ there had to be a catch, and returned his eyes to his desk.

"Well I have no reason to accept something from you, and it's probably some stupid trinket anyways." He replied flatly, his hands not missing a beat in filling out the forms as he spoke.

Gintoki grinned, for he knew that was the kind of reaction he was going to get. It seemed he was getting better at guessing the vice-commanders' responses when they were directed at him, and it just made the whole situation all the more amusing in his opinion.

"Ho~? So if I were to say it was your precious tobacco, you still wouldn't accept it?"

Except for the slight twitch of his eyebrow, Hijikata managed to keep his expression otherwise unchanged, his hand still writing.

Not only was Hjikata allowing this man to wedge his way into his life, but it also seemed like the silver-haired samurai was gaining this uncanny ability to be useful when least expected. Just how was it that Ginotki seemed to know when either something was bothering the vice-commander or when he needed something? Hijikata couldn't help but be both fascinated yet a bit unnerved. Should this end up as something other than where his thoughts seemed to want it to go, things could get dangerous. Especially since this wasn't just anyone he was dealing with here, it was Sakata Gintoki, someone which to him, was still a man of mysteries.

Sighing when Hijikata said nothing, Gintoki reached into the sleeve of his kimono to pull out his 'present' and toss it on the desk.

The vice-commanders' eyes widened as he realized Gintoki not only brought him cigarettes, but was returning the very box of cigarette he lost earlier. Hijikata jerked his head up to meet Gintoki's gaze on him. "How did you...?"

"I had a feeling you were irritated and thought I'd come over and try to do something about it, and I came across those on my way here." He said, grinning to himself as he took Hijikata's shocked and slightly flushed expression to be his indication of his hitting matters right on the nail.

Hijikata turned his head to the side, not able to look Gintoki in the eyes. Not that it was going to do any good since it seemed that he couldn't hide anything from Gintoki anyways at this point.

'_This is really getting dangerous...'_

Yet, the more he thought about it, it was precisely that dangerous aspect to all this which was keeping Hijikata from backing away. He realized now that it was that aspect of danger and mystery in Gintoki which was fueling these peculiar emotions for the silver haired man; emotions which Hijikata came to feel on the night they lost themselves to desire. It was for that aspect that Hijikata even went along with his desire in the first place; went along with forging this bond between himself and Gintoki to see where it took them.

Letting out a chuckle as he got to his feet, Hijikata leaned towards Gintoki and kissed him.

"Thanks Yorozuya," Hijikata said as he pulled away with a smile.

"That's it?" Gintoki asked with a mock pout.

"Yes, because unlike some people, I still have a lot of work to deal with."

Gintoki smirked at that. "Well, I would have imagined someone so dependent on tobacco would need more than just a single cigarette to deal with all that work."

Hijikata paused, blinked twice, and then spun around to snatch up the box of cigarettes on his desk. A quick inspection of the box's actual contents confirmed that there was indeed only one cigarette inside. Hijikata spun around again to face Gintoki, his expression demanding an explanation.

Reaching into his sleeve again, Gintoki pulled out the rest of the Hijikata's cigarettes and held them in his hand.

"If you want your entire present, you're gonna have to do more than just a kiss to get it."

The vein on Hijikata's forehead throbbed in tune with is raising irritation at Gintoki's idea of a 'present.'

Mentally, Hijikata was cursing the silver haired samurai. Physically, Hijikata dropped the box with one cigarette back on his desk and reached out to grab the front of Gintoki's shirt, drawing him close. Somewhere in the back of his head, Hijikata thought that going along with Gintoki's challenge was a bad idea, but he was so pissed and on the verge of arousal from all this that he couldn't care. Hijikata was set on making it so that he was going to turn the tables on Gintoki's little game.

Gintoki's smirk grew when he was brought mere breaths away from Hijikata's lips, the vice-commanders' expression hiding nothing of just what exactly he was thinking, and it amused Gintoki to no end how easy it was to manipulate him. He just had one more thing he thought to say to ensure he pushed the situation right in the direction he wanted.

"So Oogushi-kun, shall Gin-san to do something about your irritation?"

It was Hijikata's turn to smirk. "Well, Yorozuya, if that's what you want to do, you're going to have to provide me with more than a few cigarettes to do so at this point."

Gintoki didn't show it, but Hijikata just managed to prove to him that he certainly had a lot more to learn in regards to guessing the vice-commanders' responses. If the game was that easy however, where would be the fun in that?

"Then do tell Gin-san, what exactly do you have in mind~?"


End file.
